RE4 After the Crash
by notcreativeenoughtomakeone
Summary: Resident Evil 4Mike the helicopter pilot survived the crash and needs to find a way to get to his extraction point on the mainland alive.While escaping he gets caught up in the Los Illuminados plan to salvage what Leon stopped.
1. Crashed

**_Just a thought I was having. Most people see a situation where someone apparently dies and assume he's dead, I do the opposite and make it a story._**

**_Disclaimer - I don't own Resident Evil, or anything that implies on that topic. If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfics._**

* * *

" You are to provide cover for agent Kennedy and extract him once he's retrieved his subject," The other line of the radio said.

" I heard you at briefing, just let me do my job," The man said to the radio's voice. A bossy female voice that seemed to be annoyed by him.

" Don't do anything foolish Mike, we already lost a man out there," the voice said back to him. Mike groaned then grabbed the radio again then looked down at the Atlantic. He'd be near Spain soon.

" I know the risks. I also know they'll jam this radio and know I'm coming, so begin radio silence," Mike said then pressed the radio off. It finally remained quiet as the only sound he could here were the blades of the chopper swinging above him. Looking at the screen he saw the target was only about two miles away. He'd be there in about five minutes.

* * *

The flashing red light on his screen was locked on and he lowered the chopper to view the ground. Leon Kennedy was crouched behind a few crates hiding from a small army. Leon heard the blades of the chopper then felt a bright light hit his eyes. Turning he saw the chopper then listened to the radio in his ear. 

" Am I glad to see you," Leon said to him.

" I'll cover you," Mike said back then lifted back into the sky. Looking around the area he saw a lot of the people were gathered on or in front of a large fuel tower. Lowering the chopper next to it he steadily pushed into trying to knock it over. Just when someone turned around he rammed it once more and it crashed to the ground around the bad guys.

Opening fire at the crowd everyone started to fall or run for cover. No one who ran for cover got very far. Soldiers flew back and crashed to the ground. A few bullets hit the tower, causing a large explosion that destroyed the building next to it. Once the immediate area was clear Leon stepped out of hiding.

" Thanks," Leon said then looked at the battle field.

" Name's Mike, looking for fire power you've come to the right place," Mike said then turned the chopper around. Starting the machine gun again he shot at a few ground forces that were trying to get into cover. Locking a missile at a building it shot out and blew the building to splinters. Leon continue to run and fire, shooting anyone who tried to stop him. Running across a bride Leon looked up and saw a man on a machine gun about to fire at him from atop the building.

" Shit," Leon mumbled then sprinted to the building. Hearing the bullet scratching the air around his head he dove and rolled into cover and came to a locked door. Shooting the lock off he kicked the metal barred door open the ran into the building. Seeing his left was a door he ran to. Looking to his left as he ran out he jumped back in as a mace nearly hit him.

An enemy carrying a wooden shield stepped into view and began to advance toward Leon. Aiming the shotgun up he fired and shattered the shield, blowing its carrier back several feet. Firing again his enemy grunted before he fell to the ground dead. Running back to the door he turned the corner carefully. Walking around the building he saw a ladder leading up so took it.

Walking onto the top of the building a man approached him with a taser blade and tried to swing it at him before Leon fired at his chest. He wobbled back before Leon kicked him the head, sending him over the edge. Leon ran around the circle and shot the one operating the machine gun who fired at him a minute ago. Climbing back down the ladder, then back into the building he opened the door across the building then took a few steps out. Then he heard a laugh.

Looking to his far left he saw a giant man holding a minigun. He aimed it at Leon who turned back and dove into the building. Taking the rifle out of his back pocket Leon aimed it out the window and fired, hitting the man in the head. It didn't kill him, but three more shots did. Leon ran out the door again then climbed up the stairs, rode down a line then opened the sliding door.

Once inside three machine guns open fired at once. Trying to run back to the door it closed on him. Jumped and crouching behind some sand bags he looked over one then ducked when he saw a fiery arrow coming to his face. It struck the bag and not him but Leon still flinched. Seeing a man walking around he shot him and watched him fall. Seeing a small tunnel to his left Leon waited for the machine guns to take a break from overheating before he made a run for it.

Getting into the tunnel in the nick of time he fired at a man already there. Climbing up the ladder a man took a swing at him but Leon took a step back then threw him down the hole. Running to the edge of the tunnel he looked around the corner then pulled his head away as bullets passed where it once was. Hearing people behind him Leon turned around and shot them before getting worried about the machine gun.

Hearing the chopper he looked up and heard a missile being released. It hit the building next to Leon's opposing machine gun, killing him in the process. Leon took that as his chance to run so did. Running on the metal walk way he jumped into a nook then leaned out and fired his gun. Sparks flew around the metal protection and Leon had to lean back in before being killed. Once it stopped firing he leaned out again and fired. This time the bullet connected.

A spray of bullet fired and killed the third the machine gun, then blew up a second building. Leon released the locks to the shutter on one side then dropped down. Picking off the people Mike hadn't mowed down Leon climbed up to the other side and released the second lock. Running to the edge he jumped down and ran to the door. The shutter rose up and Leon ran into the building.

* * *

Mike pulled the chopper away from the fight and down the coast of the island to follow Leon's tracker. Seeing that he was close and in the open he rose the helicopter up to the level ground and saw Leon surrounded. 

" Take cover," Mike said to Leon. Leon dove behind a rock as Mike began to lay waste to the enemy. They all fell to the ground as the bullets hit them, one person being missed. But a moment later a large piece of rock broke off and crushed him. Leon ran out of hiding then looked up at Mike who looked down at him.

" I owe you one. When we get home, drinks on me," Leon, said to him.

" I know a good bar," Mike said then heard something. Looking at his screen he saw a red dot coming for his chopper fast. Looking to his right he saw the fire propelling the rocket toward the starboard side. Hitting his safety strap he swore to himself then opened his door. The rocket hit the side of the chopper and as Mike leaped out. The blast sent him sprawling in midair and crashing into the water thirty feet away from the choppers crash site.


	2. The Stone Village

The sound of waves crashing against the cliffs, and the sound of a fire cracking nearby was wall Mike heard once her surfaced. Splashing his arms to stay afloat he looked at his helicopter that was crashed to the ground. It was mangled and twisted, destroyed and burning away slowly from the raging fire. Smoke rose to the sky. Thick and black.

Mike from the water in his mouth then swam to the shore against the waves created by the blast. Hitting shallow water he got to his feet and felt everything spinning around him. His mind was disorientated, his body was aching, but he still wobbled toward the wreckage. The heat from the flames stung his skin from over ten feet away as he fell to his knees, the world still spinning.

Looking at the wreckage he got to his feet and wobbled over to the crash to find anything useful in the flames. Finding that the emergency kit was blown out of the chopper he opened it and looked inside. Some medical gear, five clips of nine millimeter ammunition and a standard handgun were inside of the box. Grabbing the gun he pocketed the clips then checked to see if the gun was loaded. Seeing it was he cocked it ready then felt a sting in his side.

The crash gave him a small gash on his hip. Sitting on the ground he sprayed it with the disinfectant then bandaged it. Finding a carrying bag in the kit he pulled it out then opened the well folded bag. Filling it with the medical gear and things he found lying around he placed it over his shoulder and began to decide what to do now. Finding a radio in the kit he turned it on and started to speak into it.

"This is Mike, I repeat this is Mike over," Mike said into the radio. He waited and only heard static. "I repeat this is Captain Michael Anderson. I've been shot down in hostile territory, over."

Again nothing but static was all that came from the radio. Mike sighed then looked around. He figured he didn't have signal from where he was. The cliff had to have been disrupting his signal. Looking at the cliff he knew it was too hard to climb with what he had so looked for an alternate path. Seeing shallow water that led around the cliff he decided to follow it.

* * *

The shallow water led Mike to a slight incline and climbable space about half a mile from the crash site. The cliff above him had a series of buildings that seemed like a fortress. Deciding to add that to his report when he got back, or if, he pulled the strap of the bag further on his shoulder and started to climb up. The cliff was about thirty feet up but it was a fairly easy climb for him.

Climbing up the ledge he pulled himself up then lay on the ground catching his breath. After a moment of rest he got to his feet and observed his environment. He was in some old village or something. The buildings were all made of rock and mud. Columns were placed down the sides of the walking path more for decoration it looked like. Something really made Mike think this place was weird. It looked battle scared.

Black smoke stains from small explosions were scattered all around the area. Some of the columns were broken and had toppled over, but the collapse looked recent. Not even hours ago. Shells from bullets were scattered around the ground, and most of the columns had black stained and bullet indentations from someone taking cover behind it.

"What the hell happened here?" Mike asked to himself then started to step into the stone village. Walking through a column lined path he walked up a flight of stairs then into a building. Bullet casing were in this room, with a ladder leading up. Climbing up he scanned the floor and so nothing so dropped back down. Leaving the building he walked through more rubble.

Climbing down a flight of steps he turned left and saw rubble everywhere. A large building had to have crumbled. Some smoke was still rising from it so it was fresh. Dropping down onto the stones he looked around then stepped on something metal. Looking down he saw it was a TMP machine gun randomly placed on the ground. It was scuffed up, and seemed to have been custom made. Checking the ammunition, he saw it still had about forty shots left so put the TMP in the bag then continue to carry the pistol.

Then he heard a rock hit the ground to his left and quickly turned to face the noise. Nothing was there. Creeping over to the fallen rock slowly he kept the pistol up and ready, the red laser shining on the rock as he stepped. Checking his balance on the unstable stones he looked up and saw the edge larger chunk of rock the stone fell from. After a second of examination he put the gun down.

"False alarm," he said then turned around. When he did he saw an object flying straight for his head. Mike didn't have time to shoot it away so ducked down, lost balance and fell to the jagged stones. His arm was cut slightly and started to bleed down his sleeve. Looking from where the axe came from his eyes widened.

Five people were staring straight at him. All with blood red eyes, and non friendly looks on their faces. Two of them were in iron clad masks and carried crossbows with fiery arrows, one had a wooden shield, another had a knife that looked like it would shock Mike if it touched him, and the last had thrown the axe. Mike got to his feet then raised his gun at them.

"I won't engage if you don't," Mike said to them. Two of them looked at each other and laughed. One of the crossbow people aimed up and shot at Mike. The first arrow struck the wall behind him, the second struck the rubble at his feet.

Mike fired and hit the archer in the chest with the shot making him wobble back but stay on his feet. The other archer fired at Mike who ran out of the way of the arrows, and climbed back onto the path and readied his gun. The one with the wooden shield had charged and was already five feet away. Mike fired at the shield, breaking it apart but not enough before he slammed the shield into him. Mike fell to his back and used the momentum from the blow to roll back to his feet.

Mike took aim again and fired through the hole of the shield and hit its holder. When he was sprawling Mike charged and kicked the shield knocking him back into the one carrying the knife. While the knife user was down he shot him in the chest three times then the head, killing him before he got up. Then he ducked under and arrow and rolled behind a column for cover. Reloading his pistol he opened his bag then found the TMP next to the radio.

Coming out of hiding he unleashed the gun on his attackers, destroying the shield and knocking its owner to the ground. Before an arrow reached him he shot it out of the air and fired at the archer, killing him, then fired at the other knocking him off the edge and into the rubble.

Mike smiled then turned around. The one who threw the axe was behind him ten feet away. Mike raised the TMP up and fired, hitting him in the chest, then the head blowing it off his shoulders. But his body stayed up. Mike lowered the TMP and looked at him.

"What the hell?" Mike asked himself. Then blood began to spray out of the man's head and something broke through his neck and took the place of its head. It was a bulge of some disgusting form that had a tentacle with a razor sharp knife like thing at its tip.

"That isn't normal," Mike said then put the gun up again. He fired at the mans body, finishing off the ten rounds left in the TMP as the creature continued to walk towards him. Mike pulled the trigger and heard the empty click then looked at his gun.

"Shit," Mike said then threw the TMP to the ground and put the pistol up and aimed. The creature whipped it's tentacle at his, knocking the gun out of his hand. Mike then looked back and rolled away from the thing then went for his gun. He picked it up but when he aimed he had no time to shoot. The tentacle whipped around again and Mike turned his head to the left and grabbed the stem of the tentacle with his left hand. The blade continued to squirm around before Mike place the tip of the gun to the creatures head.

"Live this," Mike said then fired. The bullet went through the other side of the creatures head. It stayed normal for a second before the bulge grew little larger for a moment. Then it suddenly popped, covering Mike in blood and some unknown fluid. His hand was still attached to the tentacle that was like a razor blade whip now.

The archer he shot over the edge just started to climb back up onto the path. Mike saw him and aimed his pistol but didn't fire. Instead he looked at the whip and smiled. Spinning it over his head he waited for the man to get closer to him. When he was ten feet away he sent the blade of the wipe at the man. It impaled him in the chest, sending him to the ground dead before he hit the earth.

Mike stepped up to the man and pulled the blade out of the man. He smiled then walked over to his bag and placed the whip in it, then found the TMP and put it back in. Because he was walking to an unknown destination he decided to climb onto the highest place he could find. Going back into the building with the ladder he climbed up and saw a tower further into the island. If he was going to get reception, it would be there.


	3. Meet the merchant

Mike left the stone village and climb up a ten foot drop to find a path leading to some buildings. In the distance in the same direction he saw the tower was there also. Gripping the bag with his left hand and keeping the pistol aimed and ready with his right hand, he slowly walked down the path. Every now and then he'd hear static on his radio but never answered it.

Mike had decided not to give anyone a warning anymore. No one on this island seemed friendly so he wasn't going to take that chance. Keeping his eyes and ears locked to the area around him he watched for sign of movement or someone watching him. He came to a gate that he couldn't get around so looked for an alternate route. Seeing a ladder he climbed down the hole and hit the ground twenty feet below.

The small cave was quiet and cold, stinging Mike's skin as he crept through. Seeing some crates near the ladder he placed the bag on the ground and opened it. Seeing some ammo for his pistol and TMP he stocked up. Moving the first crate off he opened the next and found several shotguns stacked on each other. Taking a shotgun he loaded it full then found an ammo belt for extra shells. Placing his pistol back in its case he placed his bag over his shoulder and carried the shotgun.

It only took Mike another minute to find the other ladder that led him to the other side of the fence. Scanning the area crept through the open space looking for anything that looked helpful or suspicious. Seeing a ladder leading to a higher cliff he climbed up it then looked at the ground. A building was ahead of him so he started to jog to the door.

Mike placed his back against the door then creaked it open. Looking inside he saw a clear hall way so opened it fully then closed it behind him. Keeping his gun aimed up he crept down the hall slowly, looking over his shoulder occasionally. He came to a fork in the road, a door leading straight or to the left. Opening the door straight he saw two men in the room speaking to each other before they saw Mike. They both shouted something and began to charge him.

Mike raised the shotgun up and fired, the shot only grazing the man. Turning Mike ran out the door again only to get it with the door going left. Bashing the door with his foot the left door slammed shut again and Mike ducked as one of the men tried to grab his throat. Placing the gun to his stomach he fired, bisecting the man and sending his upper half into the next room. The door opened again and Mike rolled around it.

Sliding across the floor Mike fired at a man behind the door in a steel mask, the shotgun only sending him flying. The man the shotgun only grazed knocked the door shut and tried to stab Mike with an electric knife but Mike lifted his right foot up and flung the man over him. Mike got to his feet and ran through the door straight ahead, having to jump over the man in the mask to do so.

Closing the door he barred it shut then looked around for a way out. Seeing a door straight ahead he ran toward it then kicked it open. No one was in this hall so he closed the door then kept running. He heard the door behind him break open so he only kept running.

The foot steps were fast behind him, and closing in. Mike ran into a new room then placed his back to the wall. Hearing the footsteps get near he pulled the trigger when one of them stepped into his line of fire then swung the shotgun at the one who followed. The man in the steel mask hit the ground next to his dead ally before Mike grabbed his pistol and fired it several times into the mans chest. Once he was dead Mike sheathed his gun then stepped out of the hall and into a room he passed while running.

The door led him to a flight of stairs only leading up. Climbing up the stairs one floor he stepped into the hallway and saw no one so kept moving. At the end of the hall was another door so he entered that room and heard a noise. It sounded like heavy breathing that was being stressed. Aiming the gun around he heard small foot steps coming toward him from the intersection ahead. The breathing got louder and louder till it was almost as if it was right next to his ear.

A blackish figure stepped into the intersection and turned to face Mike. It had no clothes and looked like a shadow almost. It's eyes were cold and blood shot, but it almost looked happy to see Mike. It slowly stepped toward him like a large wad of rubber. Mike aimed up and fired, the shell only making it wobble around some. He fired again, and again, and again, moving closer as he did. The shots blew off its right arm, its head, then its left leg dropping it to the floor.

Smiling, Mike stepped over it then kept moving down the hall till he noticed something.

The breathing hadn't stopped. Turning around Mike so the monster hopping around like a fish out of water. It's arm and leg popped back, then it rose to its feet again. Mike took a step back as it's head appeared then looked right at him. Then it started to walk toward him again.

" To hell with this," Mike said then took off running the opposite way. He ran into a room that had several of the same monsters in it. Counting seven, plus the one behind him he stopped cold. One reached for him but Mike took a step back to avoid it. He ran through the room then rolled to the ground to avoid the grip of two more. When he got to his feet a man grabbed him and pinned him to the wall by his neck.

Mike kicked the man in his face, making him wobbled back toward the creatures. Before the man was about to charge again on grabbed him from behind and propelled itself toward him. When it made contact it stabbed him with spiked that projected from its body. A grenade rolled off of the mans body and toward Mike. Mike picked it up and saw the creatures creeping toward him.

Seeing an oil barrel next to the far wall Mike pulled the pin and threw the grenade. Once he threw it he took off running then jumped behind the next door. The explosion engulfed the room in flames, knocking Mike back even further. Getting to his feet he looked into the smoke filled room and panted for air. Once he thought it was clear he started to step away.

A pair of hands penetrated the smoke and grabbed Mike by his shoulders. The monster propelled itself toward Mike with fangs and a wide open mouth. Mike dropped the shotgun then raised his hands up. He grabbed the monsters head before it bit into him and struggled for it to let him go. It chomped at him viciously, getting closer every second.

" Turn it around," a voice said to Mike. Mike couldn't see the man who spoke the words but did as told. Mike spun himself and the creature around before a shot was fired. The monster released Mike who ran toward the man who fired the shot. Mike slid to the floor then covered his face with his hands as more shots were fired.

Mike looked over his shoulder and saw the creature starting to inflate like a balloon. It eventually popped, covering Mike with a disgusting fluid. Pulling himself back to his feet he picked up his shot gun then looked at the man who had saved his life.

He was in a black overcoat with a large bag over his back. In his hand was a rifle with a special scope on it. He lowered his gun, giving mike a better look at his face. His face was mostly covered by a purple cloth but his red eyes were still visible.

" Close one huh, regenerators. Easy to kill only if you know how and have the right equipment," The man said then stepped toward him.

" Who are you?" Mike asked.

" A man, not one of them if you're wondering," the man answered then placed his bag on the ground.

" What's in the bag?" Mike asked.

" Guns, ammo, grenades, rockets, the usually stuff," The man said then put the rifle against the door. " So, what brings a man like you around here?"

" I was shot down," Mike said then picked up his own bag.

" Oh, that was you. Hate to inform you but that was possibly my rocket that did that. I supply to the bad people," the man said to him.

" Care to supply to a good one?" Mike asked then walked over to him.

" Be delighted to. What do you need, shotgun, rifle, pistol, magnum, rocket launcher, machine gun, grenades, medical equipment, a bigger bag perhaps?"

" A rifle would be nice, but I don't have money on me, left my wallet on the chopper," Mike said to him then opened his bag. " Care to trade?"

" Don't see why not."

Mike opened his bag then started to show the man some equipment he had on him. Nothing he had was willing to be traded except for the razor whip.

" I like this, this is new even for my eyes. You can have th rifle and the scope, hell I'll even throw in a bigger bag for this."

" Deal," Mike said then dumped out his bag. He refilled his equipment in a bigger one then checked the rifle. " How do you kill the regenerators for future reference?"

" They have las plagas on them. They look like squirmy balls, but in the heat signature you'll now what to shoot."

" What's las plagas, and who are you exactly?"

" I am called the merchant, nothing more or less. Las plagas is a parasite that once fully mature in its host can control them. Those men you must of seen by now all are carriers of las plagas. The parasite can give them more strength so shooting them may take longer. Some alter them and create the hellish beast you just nearly died from."

" Are you a carrier?" Mike asked.

" I truly don't know. What I've seen tells me if I was I would have changed by now. But my mind stays intact, but my eyes turned red like them. Somehow my body is fighting them off, but for all I know I could change in five seconds."

" Well, thank you merchant. Could you point me to the tower?" Mike asked.

" Through this building go all the way down this hall then up one flight of stairs. Go through the labs then to the door on the left. Follow the halls till you come outside and to an elevator. There you go," the merchant said then picked up his bag.

" Pleasure doing business," Mike said then started to walk in the way he was directed.


	4. Danger, blasting zone

Mike knew somewhere along his guided route he had to have made wrong turn or hadn't turned. Once he noticed he hadn't traveled through a lab like told he was already going to the wrong way. He only managed to find his way into an open area with metal floors that clanked beneath his feet. He kept his pistol aimed up with the rifle strapped to his shoulder. In the bag the shot gun was placed along with other items from ammunition, the TMP, and the radio in case fate decided him worthy enough to receive a signal.

Slowly Mike crept across the open floor to a ladder leading to a high platform. Throwing the bag up he climbed after it then walked a little before deciding to pick it up again. After he scanned the area he decided he had missed his turn and that backtracking was his best option. When he turned around to pick up the bag he heard a loud thump land on the platform and hasty steps moving toward him.

Mike turned around and saw a large man with blades on his arms rushing towards him. He fired the gun but sparks flew off his body and he seemed completely unaffected by the gun. The man swung his right blade at Mike who dove to the left, barely missing being decapitated. Mike hit the ground with thud that made the man immediately turn around and wildly start slashing. Quickly Mike got back to his feet and back stepped to avoid the blades.

After a minute of taking shots that never seemed to work and having to run to avoid being impaled Mike was slashed in the arm and sent to the floor. His gun was thrown from his arm and he hit the ground. As the man started to attack him again, the gun hit the ground ten feet away and the man turned his attention to the source of the noise. His blades drew back into his arms and the man slowly crept toward the source of the noise.

The first thing Mike noticed was a large bug like leech on the mans back that squirmed around constantly. Mike slowly rose to his feet, creeping toward the bag as quietly as he could. He figured the man was drawn by noise, so he was blind. Mike reached the back and undid the zipper to loud and the blades on the man unsheathed. Mike dug into the bag and found a box of ammo and threw it across the ground as the man started to charge. When he was five feet away the box hit the ground and he turned to face the noise.

Mike held his breathe as he grabbed the shotgun that was already loaded. He aimed it at the leech like creature and fired, popping the creature like a pimple, spraying blood all around. The man dropped to his knees, then face planted against the cold metal floor dead. Mike rose to his feet then checked the body to confirm it dead before grabbing his distractions. He reloaded the shotgun then placed it back into the bag with the ammo and readied his pistol as he began to back track through the building after wrapping up the injury on his arm.

* * *

The building was quiet and empty as Mike stepped through slowly. Several bodies in the halls told him that someone had been through here recently. His immediate guess was Leon, having to fight his way through. Suddenly, he began to wonder if Leon was okay. Last he knew he had just saved his life, before getting a rocket shot at him. For all he knew, Leon was already dead, and this was a complete waste of time to come here in the first place. 

It didn't take too long for Mike to find the lab and continue down the path the merchant pointed him down. He found the remains of a regenerator along the wall and knew Leon or the merchant was behind it. The labs were empty, but the machines seemed to still be on and functioning as they should. The labs seemed like they were abandoned in a hurry with papers and computer chairs sprawled all over the rooms. Mike didn't have time to care or think on those things, only to find the tower.

The labs led him a room to the left like the merchant had pointed out. Through that door was a wide room with a large stair well leading to another floor. On either side of the room were two men. One had a mace, two had electric knives, and the last was just aiming up a cross bow. Mike aimed up as well as shot the crossbow user in the head, making him wobble back and fall down the stairs. He fired again and hit the mace user in the arm, making him drop his weapon.

The first electric knife used charge and swung sideways at Mike who ducked down then punched him in the stomach. With his face lower he kneed him in the face and fired his pistol before the second arrived to take a swing. Turning slightly he fired several times at the mace user, dropping him with the third shot. The archer was at the foot of the stairs and fired an arrow that missed Mike and stabbed the wall behind him. The second arrow hit Mike in the foot, nailing him to the floor.

Mike shouted in pain then fell against the wall to keep his balance. The archer started to reload his crossbow before Mike and fired rapidly till he was dead. The first electric knife user recovered from his blow to the face and charge Mike who fired till he was empty to kill him. The last man in the room charge Mike and swung his knife, missing his throat by an inch. Mike grabbed the man with his arm around his neck then broke it by twisting his arm and squeezing till he heard a snap. He let the man fall to the ground dead then knelt down to get the arrow out of his foot.

Mike took the knife from the bag then cut the stem of the arrow off before sliding his foot out painfully. He took off his boot then wrapped his foot up before painfully sliding it back into his boot and trying to walk. It was a little painful and as long as the running was kept to a minimum he'd be fine. He reloaded the pistol then started down the flight of stairs and arrived at a door. At the end of the hall were two doors, one leading to a store room, and one to the outside.

* * *

Mike stepped outside onto a metal raised platform. At the height he already was the wind whipped past his face as he looked up. He had arrived at the tower at last. Looking around he saw the merchant not facing him, leaning against the railing while breathing deep. 

" Merchant," Mike said then started to walk over to him. The merchant didn't turn around, but he threw Mike a bag filled with item then raised his arm against him to tell him to stop.

" Don't come near me," The merchant said then gasped for air, " I think, las plagas is finally taking its toll on me," the merchant said then pointed at the bag.

" Take it, and run before I turn into one of them," the Merchant said then fell to a knee. His breathing was getting worse, his mind was slipping, and his body was turning pale.

" Why are you turning now?" Mike asked.

" Most of the village was directly injected, I've only had small exposure, it just took longer to mature," The merchant answered then fell to his other knee.

" Go dammit!" The Merchant shouted before falling over and resting on the floor. Mike looked across the platform and the saw the elevator. Instead he walked closer to the Merchant who was laying on the ground unconscious. A moment later his eyes popped open and locked onto Mike.

" Kill," The merchant said then rose to his feet. Mike picked up the Merchants bag and stepped toward the elevator before the merchant lunged at him. With one blow Mike was thrown into the elevator, hitting his back against the wall, knocking the wind out him. The Merchant charge at Mike who was still recovering. Aiming the pistol he fired, hitting the merchant in the leg and sending him to the floor. While he could Mike shut the door to the elevator and pulled the shotgun out of the bag and aimed it. The merchant got to his feet and charge again only to get blown back a moment before the elevator began to glide.

* * *

Mike stepped out of the elevator and saw the communications room just feet away. He opened the door and stepped in and looked around for anything useful. He saw a microphone then grabbed it and began to talk. 

" This is Captain Michael Anderson, does anybody read me?" Mike said into the microphone. Static was his only reply. Thinking quick he took the radio from the bag then tried again. Static flew out of the radio and Mike placed his head on the computer and sighed.

Then he heard the faint sound of a voice trying to reach someone from the microphone. Static covered it, but if he changed the frequency he could hear it. He turned a knob trying to isolate the voice.

" This...do you...please respond...over," The female voice said. Mike turned another knob at it came out crystal clear.

" This is Hunnigan, does anyone read me?" She asked.

" Roger, this is Captain Michael Anderson, I repeat, Michael Anderson, can you hear me?" Mike asked.

" Mike?" Hunnigan asked shocked. Mike smiled then let out a sigh of relief.

" I was shot down in hostile territory, and I need immediate evac," Mike said then heard another voice breaking through.

" This is Leon Kennedy, we've arrived at the extraction point and are on our way," Leon said to them.

" Leon, god damn I feel better now," Mike said to him.

" Mike, you're alive, where are you?" Leon asked.

" In the communications tower on the island," Mike said.

" You need to get out of there now!" Leon shouted.

" Why?" Mike asked.

" It's going to blow," Leon shouted before Mike felt a vibration. Mike looked through the glass of the tower and saw a chain of fiery explosions around the island.

" Too late," Mike said then felt the tower rock. Halfway up the tower were a bomb had been placed, it exploded, melting the support beams and made the tower start to tip. Mike fell to the ground and felt the tower falling beneath him. The metal began to creek and bend more and more and Mike looked for anything to hold onto.

The ground below him got closer and closer. The rocks around him crumbled and fell to the ground. The tower struck the ground, launching Mike into a newly made crack in the ground and splashing into a pool of water that was filling from the ocean. Mike swam to the surface and paddled hard to stay afloat. The explosions created a crack in the rock that the water began to pout into, draining Mike along with it. Mike slid down the water the came to a drop with a stone ground several feet away.

Mike leaped from the edge of the slide toward the ground, trying to avoid the long deathly fall. He landed on the ground feet first, and forgot about his bad foot. Mike's head collided with the ground, knocking him out upon impact.


	5. Island escape

The world was slowly spinning around him. Mike opened his left eye and looked straight ahead of what was to the right of his body. His entire body was sore and trembling as he tried to cope with the feeling and get to his feet. His trembling legs kept him to his knees, as he tried to make the world stay still. Slowly Mike looked around for any of his gear and immediately felt that the rifle was still strapped over his shoulder. The bag he had been carrying around for hours was no more than a hundred feet in front of him, laying in a small pool of water that Mike dragged himself over to. He cupped his hands together and sipped the water, spitting it out once it reached his taste buds.

Everything in the bag was soaked but still fuctional. Scrounching through the bag Mike found the radio then tried that before he decided to press on. This situation was seemingly only getting more pointless and hopeless the further he went. He tried to get to his feet again but the injury on his foot that was bleeding through the bandage was keeping him down on his knees before he got strength to ignore the pain there.

"This is...Captain Michael Anderson...does anyone copy, over?" Mike said helplessly into the radio. He placed it on the ground then feel to his back still writhing. After a few seconds static broke through the calm and Mike picked it up and held it closer to his face.

"This is Hunni...where is your current...over," Hunnigans voice scrambled through the interferrence.

"Could not understand, please repeat," Mike said then started to mess with the frequency knob.

"This...nnigan, where is your current position, over?" Hunnigan said again, "I'm just amazed you survived that."

"Barely," Mike said then took a deep breath, "I think the blast took me to one of the undergrond levels of the base, is evac possible?" Mike asked.

"No," Hunnigan said into the radio sadly, "We swept the island once for you, and in doing so never found solid or stable land to make a landing. You'll need to get ashore somehow if you want any hope of extraction. Do you understand?" Hunnigan asked.

"Unfortunately," Mike said then forced himself to his feet, "Is there any possible way for me to be extracted ashore where agent Kennedy entered from?" Mike asked.

"That's the only place close enough to make any extraction. While sweeping the area we found a boat on the western side of the island, if you can get the western coast, you might be able to escape. Where's your west?" Hunnigan asked. Mike picked up his knife from his belt and looked at the compass in the handle. Seeing west was through a solid wall of stone he looked around for his only possible move. Going south, and find a way to get to the surface.

"My west is blocked, I'll have to find a route around, before continueing," Mike then picked up the bag and whipped it over his shoulder. Seeing another bag on the ground his lowered the radio and started to limp toward it. Opening it up he found more ammunition and a large handgun he quickly identified as a magnum. Aiming it out he smiled then loaded it to it's full and placed the rounds for it in his bag.

"Report in every half hour to confirm your status," Hunnigan said.

"Confirmed, over and out," Mike said then lifted his bag onto his shoulder again. Nothing else usefull was in the bag except several grenades of different use. Three frag grenades, two incenerary and one flash bomb was added to his arsenal as he placed the bag on a more comfortable position on his shoulder with his pistol up and ready to defend himself when the time came. And he had a feeling he would need to.

* * *

Cracks from above Mike lit the way through the cold underground. Water dripped from above and every other minute he'd hear the sound of rocks sliding and crashing to the ground hundreds of feet below. With the way every sound seemed to echo, Mike found it almost impossible for anyone to sneak up on him. Mike heard the echo of his own breathing, so knew it was impossible for him to sneak up on anyone else either. Taking his steps carfully he came to a dead end, but at the top of the underground was a hole leading to the surface. Mike looked around for means to reach it, and saw a possible trail for simply scaling the side of the cliff.

Securing the bag over his shoulder he gripped the first rock in his hand and pulled himself onto the ledge. Looking down he peered back up after only an instant then looked for his next hole or bulge on the wall to continue his climb. Pulling himself up five more feet he looked up and saw it was no more than fifty feet above him. Grabbing at a bulge he tried to pull himself up but the rock broke and he dangled with only his right hand for a few seconds as he tried to recover his balance and nerves. After a moment he took a deep breathe then continued to climb, hearing the rock hit the bottom. With the next five minutes his hand grabbed the surface and he pulled himself into the sunlight that was breaking through a few clouds.

Taking a deep breath of the smell of the open air he sat on the ground then saw it had been almost a half hour. Grabbing the radio out of the bag he clicked the button.

"This is Michael Anderson reporting in, Hunningan, do you respond, over," Mike said then looked around. The island looked like the result of a bad war. The buildings were collasped, the ground was caving in, and smoke was rising from several places. It was quiet, dead quiet without the slightest evidence of life remaining.

"Have you reached the surface?" Hunnigan asked then waited for him to reply.

"Yes, and the weather is lovely," Mike said then looked around himself. He checkd his compass then looked west and saw the entire time he was practically walking along the west coast of the island.

"Are you near the coast?" Hunnigan asked.

"I could skip stones right now, I'll call you once I reach the boat you mentioned, if it's still there," Mike said then stood up after his short rest.

"Hope to hear from you," Hunnigan said then the line went dead. Mike secured the strapped on his gear again then started to make for the shore before he heard something from behind him. It sounded like someone climbing out of the hole he came from. Dropping the bag pulled out the magnum and readied a grenade just in case. Everything grew tense as Mike waited for whatever was coming to come.

A figure leaped out of the hole and landed on the ground on the opposite side of the hole from Mike who took a step back. The figure was a monstrously large man with a minigun clasped in his hand as if it was a toy. He turned, facing Mike and shouted as the minigun began to spin.

"Son of a bitch," Mike said then dove for cover behind a rock. The bullets zipped by his head as he slid into cover, leaving the bag in the open. Pulling the pin on the frag grenade he tossed it over his shoulder and presses his palms against his ears. It exploded close enough to the man to make him flinch so Mike stood up and fired as he ran for the bag. Two of his five shoots hit the man in the chest as he grabbe the bag and dove into cover in time to avoid the next volley.

Mike scrambled in the bag and found the flash bomb. Pulling the pin he tossed it over his shoulder then readied the rifle while he pressed his eyes shut. It ignited, givng Mike his window to open fire at his enemy. Aiming quickly he fired, delivering a direct head shot that only made him wobble. Mike fired agian, making him wobble further. Firing at his leg with the hope to drop him, it only shot blood around so he fired a finally shot into his face to bring him down.

Wobbling over to the man he kicked him in the side then kneeled down next to him. "You bastards are inhuman, last I checked four shots to the head was completely unnecessary," he said to himself then looked at his gun, "And where in the hell did you bastards get a minigun."

Suddenly Mike heard a loud shout then turned his attention to directly behind him. A surviving group of soldiers were making their way to him with about two dozen men. Mike swore to himself and was about to run, but looked at the gun. He smiled to himself then grabbed the minigun and held it against his attackers, most of whom slid to a stop. Mike started to make the gun spin, and in seconds was firing two hundred rounds a minute. Half of his enemies were decimated in seconds as the others scrambled for cover. Mike fired at their hiding spot, killing a few of the unfortunate ones not in good cover.

After a minute the gun jammed and Mike dropped it to the ground to make a run for the coast, and hopefully a boat. Running passed the hole, someone grabbed his leg, almost making Mike fall. Mike looked down and saw the piercing eyes of someone infected with the parasite. After a moment he saw it was the merchant. The merchant with a new incredible strength launched Mike away from the hole and against the rock he was using as cover minutes before. Reaching over he grabbed the shotgun from the bag and turned around, onto the have the merchant grabbed him by the neck and hold him up. Mike placed the gun the merchants chest and fired, blowing him back, and making him drop him to the ground. Mike pumped the shotgun and shot at the charging enemies, stunning two and blowing back one. Getting to his feet Mike grabbed the bag and began to backstep while firing to reach the coast. Grabbing a grenade he threw it without looking at which one he grabbed, and fire erupted from the canister, igniting several of his enemies who in turn lit up a a few others. With that distraction Mike turned face and took off toward the sea.

It didn't take much running along the coast to at least see the boat floating in the water, rocking with the foamy water and knocking against the rocks. Turning around he saw enemies were still in pursuit. Turning back around he saw the merchant in front of him with a bloody chest and a face that was completely emotionless. He reached for Mike who ducked down and rammed him to a rock and punched him in the stomach. The Merchant simply reacted by swinging his arm and making Mike launch into the air and crash to several rocks, rolling off till he was only twenty feet away. Seeing his enemies were about caught up he fired the magnum at them, dropping a few, but still had five coming.

Mike heard something land next to him and didn't have time to face the merchant before he was launched into the air again, landing directly in the boat. Mike laughed and grunted as he collided with the vessel then raised up the rifle and quickly dispersed the attackers. The merchant ran and jumped at Mike who aimed the shutgun up and fired before he was on the boat, launching him away from it, sprawling to the ground.

Mike ran to the controls of the boat and saw that it was still operational and the keys were in the ignition. Starting the boat he pulled out of the rocky coast and headed toward the only land he knew of.


	6. Death of a salesman

**_I had to do a little research for the chapter with the layout of the area, thus the delay of the update. Figured I needed to explain myself._**

* * *

The mainland came into plain view after a short ride on the boat. A castle loomed over the cliffs, so Mike turned away from it. On his briefing he heard bad things about the castle, and decided it best to avoid it at all costs. Seeing a steam flowing into the ocean Mike steered toward it and increased to speed of the boat to fight against the current. After five minutes he came to a fork, and steered the boat toward the left, but the current was stronger here, and pushed the boat to the right.

Mike redirected the boat to go with the current and stopped the motor when the speed was too fast. The boat swerved right and left in the water, crashing into the sides of the streams that was getting more and more narrow. Mike held onto the steering wheel as the ship rocked around, almost knocking him off several times. The boat flew around a curve and was picking up speed, and Mike could hear why.

"Oh come on," Mike said when he saw screen blocking the waterfall in front of him. Mike had seconds before the boat crashed into the mechanism head on. The boat hit the side of the wall again making Mike let the steering wheel go and collapse to the ground of the boat.

The boat crashed in the draining mechanism, ejecting him from the boat. He was sent through the small space on the screen and hit the water on the other side which seconds later became a water fall. Mike surfaced a moment later and felt his body being pushed by the flow straight down the water fall. Nearly colliding with the ground below he missed it by less than a foot and splashed into the water below, and was carried by the stream till his back crashed into a wooden box. Climbing onto the box he sat down and looked up at the cliff where the boat was still lingering.

"The equipment, typical," Mike said then sat up to see what he had left to work with. A pistol with five shots, his knife, and three shotgun shells. The shells were close to useless but he kept them just in case.

"Intruder!" Mike heard someone say to his right. He turned and a saw a man with a hatchet running toward him. Mike got up from him box and jumped to the one next to it, then jumped to the other side.

"That's awfully convenient," Mike said then turned to see the hatchet fly by his face and impale the stone behind him.

"Nice try," Mike said then aimed up and shot him as he jumped. The man fell back and collapsed to the ground, but started to get up a moment later.

"Great, more super people," Mike said then started to walk to the small tower fifteen feet away. The man finished crossing the river and charged Mike who was already halfway up the ladder. Mike let one hand go and fired, hitting the man directly in the head, killing him. He finished the climb and found nothing useful on the tower except for a switch. He pressed it, and the water was redirected from the water fall, revealing a cave behind it.

"Go into the spooky cave I think not," Mike said then climbed down the ladder. Walking carefully he took the hatchet from the wall then jumped across the boxes and started the small walk to the side of the cliff where he could see a rope dangling. Placing the hatchet in his belt he scaled the side of the cliff then poked his head up to look at the ledge. Ten people were on the top so Mike carefully and quietly climbed back down then leaned against the wall.

From there he decided to think on his options. Climb up the rope with nothing but a knife hatchet and three bullets and make a suicide fight with a dozen enemies. Or he could take his chances in the spooky cave. Or he could just shoot himself in the head, that was always an available option, though not the most appealing. In the end he started to walk toward the cave. It was seemingly the only one he was at least unsure of it's death to life ratio. The other two were one hundred percent death.

On the ledge above him, one of the men saw the rope swing so ran to the edge and looked down. Mike looked up and saw the man looking straight at him, then shout to alert the others. Mike swore to himself then took off the stream and jumped to the first box, then to the ledge. He ran down the walkway and straight into the cave. Before he entered he saw that two people were down the rope and on his tail. Dashing into the cave he followed it for its few twist and turns till he stopped to look at a deadend.

"Is there anything in this place that doesn't screw me over?" Mike asked then kicked the wall with frustration. The wall sank under his foot, then shot up revealing a passage. Looking behind him he saw the shadows of his pursuers then took off.

At the end of the tunnel was a small motor boat with the nose facing a cavern. Looking behind him Mike jumped into the boat and tugged on the cord to start it. It roared to life as Mike saw the first man run into his view. The boat took off forward as the man jumped and missed, only managing to impale himself on a sharp stalagmite jutting from the water.

* * *

Mike wasn't on the boat for very long. Soon the boat entered a large open space that had a place from him to dock. Stepping off of the boat Mike treaded the small pier and looked around the area. A small shack was to his left, and the entire room seemed to be littered with boxes containing unknown items. Mike walked off the pier and saw a ladder to his right leading to a way out. Mike walked to his left to take a look at the shack, and stopped when he looked in it.

"Jackpot," Mike said then jumped over the counter in his way and began to look at the equipment. Machine guns, pistols, grenades, ammo, shotguns, magnums, medical supplies, everything he'd need.

Before he started Mike slipped off his boot slowly to take a look at his foot. Dried blood had covered the inside of his boot and was already starting to crust. Applying alcohol to stop an infection, Mike then wrapped his foot in a bandage then put it back in the boot. He could walk with minimal pain and as long as he tuned it out he knew there wasn't much to worry about. It was just a little surprising for him to not be that hurt with a hole in his foot.

Looking around he found a bag and began to fill it with things he'd need. Ammo, water, the usual stuff. Grabbing a shotgun off of the shelf he loaded it full then stuffed the bag with extra shells. He placed a fully loaded killer seven in his belt and placed his pistol back in its case after he reloaded it. Picking up a rifle from the shelf he found a strap and placed it over his shoulder, placing the bag on the opposite while carrying the shotgun. Before he left, he found a radio out of the corner of his eye.

"Hunnigan, do you read me, this is Michael Anderson, over," Mike said then placed the bag on the ground. Static fought through the radio, but no Hunnigan. Mike began to mess with the knobs, till he heard something and tried to tune it.

"This is Michael Anderson, do you read me, over," Mike said then leaned against a box.

"This...igan...please...over," Hunnigan's voice said. Mike tuned it more.

"Repeat," Mike said.

"This is Hunnigan, why haven't you reported in, it's been twenty minutes since you were supposed to report in," Hunnigan said to him.

"Lost my radio on the boat, had to leave in a hurry," Mike said then looked around, "I'm on the mainland now, where's my extraction point?"

"Where are you right now?" Hunnigan asked.

"A cave, a cache of weapons for that, merchant guy it would seem," Mike said, not entirely sure himself.

"You're near the church it would seem. A little pass the church is the village agent Kennedy entered from. That's your extraction point. The chopper will be there within the hour, can you get there?" Hunnigan asked.

"Shouldn't be that much of a problem now. I'm borrowing some stuff from the merchant since he ain't using it anymore," Mike said then looked toward the ladder.

"I'll contact you when I arrive at the village, over and out," Mike said then placed the radio in the bag. Hoisting the bag on his shoulder with the rifle on the other, Mike walked to the ladder and threw the shotgun over the top of the ledge. Climbing up the ladder he picked up the shotgun and walked out of the steel doors.

* * *

Mike had two places to go, left and up a small flight of stairs, or right and out another door. Remembering when he flew over the area, he looked at the compass, then turned left up the stairs. He had entered a circular area with a wooden gate blocking both ends. Immediately he knew this was place to trap enemies. To his right was a giant steel door that was wide open with a strange sounding coming from within it. Like loud breathing from a creature Mike couldn't and didn't want to identify.

Seeing no one around Mike walked across the open space to the other gate. Just as his body became even with the steel gate, the ground shook enough to make Mike stop to keep himself balanced. A loud thud echoed from the dark cave, and continued to echo as if something was rolling. Mike listened and looked closer, a moment later a boulder rolling at him came into clear site. Swearing to himself Mike ran to his right and jumped out of the way, the boulder crashing into the wall, shaking the area enough to make the wooden gates drop.

"What the hell?" Mike asked as he stood up and looked at the gates. He sighed then looked at the opening of the tunnel and heard thumping that sounding like footsteps. Loud, and big footsteps. The breathing got louder, like horrible moaning getting closer. When Mike saw the beast, he mouthed to himself, 'What the fuck?'

The giant beast was fifteen feet tall easily, clad in only a pair of shorts. Hairless, with giant veins running down it's chest and arms. It looked at Mike with furious eyes, and locked onto him. In its right hand was a large rock that it was clutching so powerfully small cracks had slithered around the its surface. It let out a roar of anger and threw the rock at Mike.

Mike dropped the rifle and the bag and dove out of the way as it slammed into the stone wall behind him. Debris shout out, rocks shooting forward hitting Mike in his back. Rolling to his feet Mike aimed the shotgun up as the giant began to walk toward him. It reached out to grab Mike but he shot it in the hand, making it recoil back, and swing with the other. Mike side stepped out of the way, then rolled under the giants legs and shot it in the back. It let out a cry of pain and swung it's body around, flailing it's arm around hitting Mike dead on and throwing him into the wooden gate.

Mike coughed several times as he tried to get to his feet before the giant moved toward him. Using the gate to pull himself to his feet he cocked the shotgun and shot the giant in the shin, momentarily stopping it. Mike cocked it again and fired at the giants chest, and did so three more times before he noticed something.

The giant shouted in pain like something was tearing it apart from the inside. It dropped to its knees and shouted louder as its back began to push up. Mike saw a creature rip through it's back like some other things he had seen, and knew that was its weakness. Taking the magnum from his waist he fired at the squirming worm like monster than screeched when the bullets hit. After ten seconds it sank back into its body, and the giant remained motionless.

"Was that it?" Mike asked himself, before the giant grabbed him with both hands. It stood up and began to squeeze Mike to death. Mike lifted the shotgun up and fired it straight at the giants head, immediately making it drop him. Mike landed on his bad foot first so feel back against the wooden gate and looked up at the monster grabbing it's bleeding face.

"Will you just fucking die!" Mike shouted before he saw something on the cliff behind the giant. It was a man in an overcoat with red eyes. "Now what?"

The merchant jumped from the cliff and landed on the giants back. The giant tried to grab him, but couldn't before the merchant twisted its head all the way around, making a disgusting crack. The giant began to topple forward, making Mike get to his feet and jump out of the way while the giant broke down the gate with its tremendous body.

The squirming monster broke through the giants back but the merchant simply grabbed it, and ripped it out of the giant, throwing it, splattering against a wall. Mike got to his feet and looked at the merchant who was breathing deep.

"Merchant?" Mike asked.

The merchant turned around quickly, and glared at Mike with murderous intent. Mike aimed up the magnum and fired, but the merchant knocked the gun up, making Mike shoot the sky. The merchant grabbed Mike by his throat and slammed him against the cliff side, then threw him toward the opposite wooden gate where he rolled to a stop next to his bag and rifle. Grabbing his pistol from the case he fired, and hit the merchant in the leg, stopping him long enough to open the bag.

Mike was grabbed from behind and sent threw the air, landing at the feet of the dead giant, the bags contents flying around. A grenade hit the ground next to Mike, so he grabbed as the merchant picked him up and began to choke him. The merchants mouth opened wider, which Mike figured was a mutation due to the plagas. Thinking quick Mike shot the merchant in the mouth, forcing him to drop Mike. Mike then squeezed the handle of the grenade, shoved it into the merchants mouth, and kicked him away. Without a moment to lose Mike took cover behind the giant's corpse.

The grenade ignited, killing the merchant instantly. Blood and chunks of his head were sprawled all around the area, creating a foul odor. Mike covered his mouth with his sleeve and began to pick up his thrown items, then climbed over the giant, and over the broken gate. The church was only one door away.


	7. Pinned Down

Mike opened the wooden door behind the gate and looked out. He saw he was on the side of a cliff, hanging above the water on a wooden platform. Seeing the platform was held together by ropes and solid wood, he wasn't sure if it was safe or not. The rope wasn't decayed, the wood seemed sturdy, so he decided to take his chances.

The wind whistled by him, blowing the smell of salt water into his face. He could hear the waves crashing against the gagged rocks below him. Looking over the side of the cliff, he made a mental note to not fall. Carrying the magnum while keeping it aimed up and ready, he treaded the side of the cliff, waiting for anything to happen. Not to far alone he came to a stop and saw that a gap was between the next platform and his own, with a death drop between.

Placing the gun in his holster, Mike took a few steps back, then jumped across the gap. Being sure to land on his good foot first, he landed safely then continued on with his magnum at the ready. Slowly he rounded the corner of the cliff and saw a trail at the end of the next platform. Above the trail he saw the tip of a cross, and knew he was close to the church. At least he knew he was going the right way.

Just before he was about to take a running start to jump the next gap, he looked to his right. It was a small shack with a doorway without a door, and a small window with no glass. Through the window Mike saw a man, facing the shelves in the shack. Seeing it was a villager, and that he larger than most of the others one he approached the window slowly. Listening in he heard the man grunting, and muttering nothings to himself.

"He's one of them, without a doubt," Mike said then aimed the gun through the window, and shot the man in the back of the head. "Better you than me." Mike said then faced the gap.

The grunting didn't cease. Mike looked through the door as he walked by and saw the man getting to his feet while reaching for something. Probably a weapon. Then he tugged on a chord as the motor started to roar to life. It was a chainsaw. On the shelf the man grabbed a leather sac and placed it over his face then turned around a faced Mike.

"Holy shit!" Mike shouted then fired, hitting him center chest. Didn't even faze him. The man swung the chainsaw and Mike dropped the bag and ducked under the blade that came so close he lost some hair. Mike rolled away from the gap and to the other side of the platform and aimed up. He first hit the man in the arm, and shoulder, and then dodged the blade again.

"The others at least have the decency to fall down," Mike said then hit him in the head. The man fell back, nearly off the platform and rested there for a moment before he attempted to get up again. Mike noted, no matter how big, head shots work.

Mike fired twice, and missed as he began to run. The blade nicked Mike in the arm as he got around him, causing him to fall against the platform. The man stood over him and held the chainsaw up over his head to strike down. As the blade came down it cut a rope supporting the platform, and ropes holding planks together when the blade didn't hit Mike who rolled to the side. The platform gave a screeching creak as it shifted from the unsupported weight of both men.

Mike while on the ground kicked his attacker in the leg, knocking him off balance and wobbling away to regain it. The platform shifted more and he fell back and crashed to the ground, snapping some of the ropes and causing the platform to dip. Mike's bag began to slide down slowly, as Mike got to his feet and noticed.

"Not again," Mike said, not in the mood to lose all of his gear again just when he had recovered it. The change of weight snapped another rope and more of the platform dipped and went off balance, increasing the incline and making his gear slide faster. Mike held onto a rope for support and slowly crept for his bag, and in doing so, completely forgot about someone trying to kill him.

The man with the chainsaw was hanging off the end of the platform, one hand gripping the edge, the other on the still spinning chainsaw. Another rope snapped and the half of the platform with the bag broke into a ninety degree angle. Mike dove and caught the strap of the bag and grabbed the end of the platform. Suddenly he remembered he wasn't the only one here.

Mike looked to his left and the saw his attacker getting ready to hit him with the saw. Mike swung the bag hard enough to release the mans grip, sending him falling to the gagged rocks below. Looking down, he saw the man splatter on impact, and then get swept up by a wave, with no evidence of his death besides a bloody little stain. With one problem taken care of, Mike decided to figure out a way to not join him.

Mike could have held on the platform for several minutes to devise a plan. He just wasn't so sure the platform could hold him for that long. Every time he tried to move he heard it creak slightly. Seeing the half of the platform that was secure enough, he flung the bag to its edge so he could climb with two hands. All of the planks were smooth with only inches between them, so finding a climbing surface was half of the challenge. The side of the platform was only five feet above him, three feet out of his reach.

Finding foot placement on the side of the cliff Mike climbed up as far as he could. Now the platform was a foot out of his reach. Mike's platform creaked more, but didn't shift. Not much longer before it shifted into the rocks. Using his free hand he pulled out his survival knife and stabbed it between the board, hoping to catch a support beam. It caught one a little lower than he liked but he used it as leverage and pulled himself up a little. The platform was only inches away now.

Kicking off the wall he managed to get the extra inch he need to get one palm on the platform. Throwing the knife up he placed the other palm on and began to pull himself up. Rolling onto the platform he lay next to the bag and began to try to regain regular breathing. After a minute Mike stood up and threw the bag across the much larger gap. The shack was built on the side of the cliff on rocks, so it was still standing. Seeing the edge of the shack was wide enough to walk on, Mike hugged the wall till he picked up his bag and began up the path to the church.

* * *

The path was short and Mike was soon on the side of the church looking at the bell tower. Nothing interesting to see. The village was a little pass the church, so he aimed his walking toward the rusty gate that was left open. Looking around the corner, he stopped and kept himself out of view. 

Around the corner was at least two dozen men and woman ready to bar his path. It was as if they knew he was coming that way. Footsteps were coming his way, but he didn't think they had seen him. A man stepped out of the gate and looking around. With nothing to hide behind Mike aimed the gun up and fired, hitting the man in the head and dropping him. They knew he was there now.

Mike took the shotgun from the bag and stepped into the gate and fired, knocking back several of them. Cocking and firing wasn't fast enough to hold them back as Mike back stepped toward the church door. With the gun up he climbed up the steps and tried the door, but it wouldn't budge. The villagers surrounded the steps, but didn't charge, as if they were trying to come to an agreement of how to kill him. One villager stepped up and Mike shot him, while holding the gun against them. It was hopeless.

Suddenly the steel door at the side of the church opened and a man stepped out. Mike looked over to him and saw he was wearing an outfit similar to his while holding a flash bomb.

"Shield your eyes!" The man shouted then pulled the pin. He chucked it into the crowd then stepped back into the room as Mike covered his eyes with his arm.

The bomb ignited with a blinding flash, immobilizing the villages. Mike jumped from the platform and pushed his way through the disabled and out of the corner. Running toward the gate to escape down the right path, he saw more people running through the graveyard. Seeing the open door he looked at the man in the doorway.

"Get in here now!" The man shouted at Mike while he held the door open. Mike pivoted back and ran into the room. Together the men barricaded the door with whatever they could use and a moment later felt them pounding to get in. Mike pushed his weight against the door while the other man placed a board against the doorknob to spike it shut, and then began to stack the barrels and boxes against it.

Even though they couldn't get in they didn't give up on pounding at the door.

"Are there any windows?" Mike asked.

"Took care of that already," The man said then climbed through the shattered stain glass window and into the church. Mike climbed after him, the glass crunching beneath his boots.

"Who are you?" Mike asked.

"Captain Theo Riggs, you?" Theo asked as he sat in one of the pews and lit a cigarette. He offered one to Mike who took it and caught the lighter Theo threw to him.

"Captain Michael Anderson, American?" Mike asked. Theo pointed at the patch on his arm which was the American flag.

"I was under orders to retrieve an agent and his subject of rescue. I got shot down not to far from here, and I took refuge in the church. No radio to contact help sadly. Let me guess, you were my replacement after my failure?" Theo asked.

"Something like that. I was shot down at the island fortress a little off the coast. It's been hell getting here," Mike said then inhaled the cigarette.

"I could imagine. I tried fighting some of these things, inhuman resistance to injury. I shot a man in the head and he kept coming, took three to keep him down," Theo said then knocked the ashes from the end of his smoke onto the ground.

"I've fought worse so far. Want to check in?" Mike asked then opened the bag and showed him the radio.

"Don't mind if I do," Theo said then hit the button, "This is Captain Theodore Riggs reporting in, I'm alive with minor injuries and in need of extraction, over."

"We were working on what to say to your wife, where is your location?" Hunnigan asked.

"In the church, taking cover with Captain Anderson. We're surrounded by hostiles and we need support, over," Theo said then looked over at Mike who listened to the people outside.

"Negative, the pilot can't get over the church. You'll need to find a way out," Hunnigan asked.

"Why?" Theo asked.

"Electrical interference is shutting down any attempt to get near it, it's a dead zone over there for unknown reasons. The village is the only safe extraction point in your area. Should I tell the pilot to wait since you two seem a little tied up?"

"That'd be nice, we'll call you back when we're there, so for now, be patient," Theo said then tossed the radio to Mike.

"Got any idea's, I'm not so sure how long that door is going to hold," Mike said then looked at the shattered glass.

"We'll block the window with pews and form a line here," Theo said then stepped between the pillars on the opposite side.

"They'll bottle neck and we can take out as many as possible. If they break the line?" Mike asked.

"When they break the line, we fall back and go to the second level. Now here's the tricky part, getting out. We can't stay here. The main door is locked from the inside, and is straight down the center of the pews. The chandelier goes up and down. When we have to go back down, we lower the chandelier and slide down the chain to the main floor. We unlock the door if they haven't already done that, and make a run for it. Hopefully when we get out there there are not too many of them left."

"You planned this?" Mike asked, since it seemed well organized.

"I've been in here for about eight hours, I had to do something," Theo said then leaned against the pillar.

"What are you packing?" Mike asked. Theo held up his pistol and shrugged.

"The flaw in my plan," Theo said and chuckled.

"Here," Mike said then opened the bag. He tossed Theo a spare magnum and a TMP, along with some grenades.

"Where did you get this?" Theo asked, while eying the Killer7.

"Found it," Mike said then reloaded his shotgun and magnum to full capacity.

"Let's get the pews into position," Theo said then placed the gun in his waist and began to set up the battle ground.

* * *

**_Okay, this is the first time I've ever asked the audience for what to do with a character. The new character Theo is going to be a little surprising. I want opinions if he should be a good guy, or a bad guy. Whether he is good or bad won't ultimately change the ending for him, but it will certainly be a different path of getting there._**


	8. True Colors

The pews were heavy, but manageable with the effort of both Mike and Theo. The broken stained glass was blocked off with gaps large enough to aim through when the door finally fell. The churches main door was secure with four pews and the metal frame of the candle sticks were jammed down for extra leverage. Any windows were taken care of and all they could do now was wait.

"So Mike, got anyone waiting for you at home?" Theo asked as he leaned against a pillar while checking the cartridge in his pistol for about the forth time.

"My wife died a few years back, got my little girl though. Five years old, staying at my sisters house when I'm in places like this," Mike said then sat on the steps of the alter.

"You have kids and you still fly around the world risking your life. You're all she has left, you shouldn't be doing that," Theo said to him then lit his last cigarette. Ashes and stubs of smoked cigarettes were littered around at his feet.

"What about you?" Mike asked.

"No one's waiting for me. Never been married, don't have kids, that I know about at least. Makes my job easier knowing I have nothing to lose. Can't distracted that way."

"Keeps me alive," Mike said then heard a banging on the door again. They'd break through soon.

"In situations where people would give up, I don't because I have someone to go home to. I've been blasted out of my helicopter, shot in the foot with a arrow, attacked by a giant, killed a man with swords for hands, killed a merchant guy who was infected with some bacteria or something. Las Plagas I think he called it before he started to choke me. I've been through hell and back and now I'm probably a hundred yards from going home with an army of psycho's between me and that helicopter."

"Sounds rough," Theo said then shook his head while chuckling. Another loud bash came from the side room and another shook the main door.

"We should get in our positions, it's not going to be long now," Mike said then stood up and stepped over the pew that would be their line. Theo joined him and aimed across the room to the stack of pews blocking the broken glass.

Another loud crash erupted from that room, but they hadn't broken through yet. Mike took a deep breathe and waited for the door to go down. It would be any second now. Once again a crash was heard, they were using a ram of some sort since they finally realized their shoulders weren't strong enough. Theo finished the cigarette and tossed it over the pew, the moment it touched the ground, they heard the last crash.

"Here they come," Theo said then took aim, waiting for one of their heads to align with his bullet.

"Make the shots count," Mike said as they saw the first of the enemy through the stacks. Mike aimed carefully and shot a man in the chest, making him wobble back and slam against a wall. Theo fired for a direct head shot with the magnum, killing him instantly.

"Magnums work in one shot, I'll be damned," Theo said then fired again, hitting one in the arm as they began to attempt breaking through the pews.

Mike found a spot in the pews that was about the average height of the locations of his attackers heads. When he fired for that space, he was killing them almost every shot. Five of the eight in the room had fallen and more had ran in to take their place. The top pew fell with a crash to the ground, and Mike had a better shot. Firing without pausing he took out three more before he had to reload.

"I'm out," Mike said then released his clip that fell to his feet. Mike slammed in his next clip and started to unload on the men as the third pew began to fall. Three more men ran in and aimed up cross bows over the pews. The fired all at once, Mike and Theo ducking for cover.

"They have crossbows?" Theo asked.

"Apparently, fight now, bitch later," Mike said then grabbed grenade and tossed it over the pews and into the room, killing the archers on ignition.

"Luckily their bodies were guarding the pews huh?" Theo said as more men, and now women ran into the side room. The first man avoided the bullet and managed to climb over the pews and run three feet before being dropped by Theo's last bullet.

"I'm out," Theo said then started to reload.

"I'm on it," Mike said then picked up the TMP and kept them behind the pews. Theo finished his reloading and continued to aim for head shots since that was sure to drop them. Two more crossed the line but didn't get more that a foot off of the pews. A third one crossed and started to run at right when Mike heard his gun click instead of boom.

"Shit," Mike said as the man jumped over their line and tackled Mike to the ground. Mike struggled to get the mans hands off of his neck, but a shot to the head by Theo ended the conflict easily. Another crossed the line and Theo shot him before he got to far.

The last two pews of the barricade were pushed aside and archers moved into the room again and kept Mike and Theo behind their cover. Using the attack to their advantage the men ran for the main door and began to push away the barricade to unlock it.

Mike tossed a flash bomb over the top then aimed up and shot down the archers. Theo took down the men prying the candle holders out, but they managed to clear all of the leverage. Bashing was heard from the other side of the main door and Mike knew that door was going to open soon.

"We need to pull back soon," Mike said as an arrow flew by his head. Mike fired at the archer who missed, dropping him.

"We can hold for a little longer. If we can get the sticks back in place we can hold them back longer," Theo said then fired at the next three men who charged them.

"That's suicide," Mike said then kept them back.

"I told you, I have nothing to lose," Theo said then grabbed a flash bomb from the bag and tossed it into the side room. He shielded his face with his arm as the white flash came then climbed over the line and grabbed a stick that had been dislodged.

"God dammit!" Mike said then jumped the line as well to provide cover. Grabbing the shot gun he leaned against the wall he fired as more and more attacked from the side room. It seemed to be to end to them. One got to close to fire at immediately, forcing Mike to duck under his axe, and use the shot gun as a melee weapon. Swinging it against the mans face, he placed his finger on the trigger, then shot him back into the side room.

"Do you hear that?" Mike asked, after he noticed they had stopped coming through.

"I do, it sounds like...a truck?" Theo said confused then realized what it meant, "Oh shit!"

Theo grabbed Mike by his shirt then pulled him out of the way. A deafening crash broke through the door, knocking away most of the pews and snapping one of the handles in half. Mike and Theo got back to their feet and saw the trucks backup lights turn red as it began to out of the hole it smashed through so it could make it bigger.

"Okay, time to pull back," Theo said as he ran to the ladder to the second level. Mike grabbed the bag and saw a man running at him with a hatchet. The truck rammed the door again, killing the man with falling pews.

"What ever works," Mike said then saw Theo reaching the top. He through Theo up the bag and started to climb up the ladder himself. Theo kept them back long enough for Mike to reach the top. When the truck rammed the door for the third time, The pews were knocked away and both doors swung wide.

"Slight problem," Theo said as archers and large men with leather masks and chainsaws ran into the church, "Slightly larger problem."

"Why is the ladder nailed in, then we could just pull it up," Mike said then fired at an archer who wobbled back and tripped over the remains of a pew.

"This big bastard won't even flinch," Theo said as he kept firing at a man caring a chainsaw while running for the ladder. He reached the ladder and Theo alerted Mike who took the TMP again.

The man with the chainsaw reached the top and charged. Mike shot the chainsaw itself, which stopped to the mans surprised. Pulling on the cord to no avail he looked up at Mike who shot him in the knee cap, dropping him to a knell. Kicking him to his back Mike then stepped on his chest and preceded to shoot him directly in the face, blood staining his leather mask completely.

"Your friend was tougher," Mike said then pushed him off of the second floor, knocking off two men who were climbing up the ladder.

Mike fired down to the aisle, before he was struck with an arrow in his right arm. Flinching from the pain he squeezed the trigger on accident, almost shooting Theo, but hitting the wall and blowing the brick dust from the wall directly into his face. Mike killed the man who hit him, then checked on Theo who was gripping his left eye that was blood red now.

"Watch it, " Theo said then fired down. Someone from below hit Mike in the shin with a rock, making him fall to the ground and grunt in pain.

"Get up, come on. We can almost make a run for it," Theo said as he continued to fight. Mike pulled himself to a knee then saw something on the ground that caught his eye. A contact lense. It was colored blue, just like Theo's eyes. Suddenly it seemed strange that only Theo's left eye was hurt, but his aiming was damaged at all. He had the parasite, and seemed to be hiding it.

"What is this?" Mike asked as he rose to his feet. Theo looked at his, and saw the contact lense in Mike's hand. Just by looking at Theo, he knew it was true, and Theo knew he knew.

"Drop it," Theo said then aimed up at him.

"You first," Mike said then aimed up at him as well. As the man climbed the ladder behind Mike, the two men stared each other down. Suddenly Mike was hit from behind with a blunt object, knocking him to the ground. Theo knelt down next to him and took the gun from Mike's numb fingers and looked at the man who had hit him.

"You know what to do with him," Theo said then sheathed his gun and crossed his arms. The man nodded and grabbed Mike from the ground and dragged him to the ladder and dropped him down. Three men caught him and continued to haul him to where ever. Theo dropped down the to main floor, and looked at all of the bodies around.

"Seems like such a shame to make me look authentic. Now we'll just have to improvise."

* * *

**_More mystery surrounds Theo, but all we be answered next chapter._**


	9. Right state of mind

It was beginning to annoy Mike. Scratch that, it was annoying him after his first confrontation on the island. This was supposed to be a quick mission. Fly in, pick up, fly out. He had heard the other chopper had been shot down, but it couldn't happen twice. Boom, screech, crash, and many other onomatopoeias. What had started as a recovery assignment, had quickly become a series of fights for his life. And he was sick of it to say the least.

Things Mike had seen in this place would forever stay with him. Giants, things sprouting from peoples necks, men with swords for arms, chainsaw wielding psychos, mad merchants, and his personal least favorite, buff guys with mini guns. How he despised the mini gun guy, but he couldn't complain about his aim, it sucking so bad kept him alive. This adventure was one life threatening event after the next. Now he wasn't sure if he'd live to resign when he got back.

And all of the injuries that were just killing him with every step. The bash to the head, the arrow through his foot, cuts here and there, small gash from a chainsaw, arrow in the right arm, and plenty of bruises and scrapes along the way. This place just had it out for him. So many times he should have died that he managed to get out of through dumb luck, skill, or a little of both. Islands blowing up, hordes of foes, mutant creatures, and mini guns. The nightmare seemed like it was just beginning with every new fight.

Now things seemed to be the worst they could get. Mike had been unconscious on this journey but never captured. Now he was both. Betrayed by his own comrade for a reason he didn't get the chance to ask. One minute they were fighting side by side, the next minute, they're aiming guns at each other and asking questions. One hit from behind later, the cold ground against his right check as he saw himself being dragged before he finally passed out. It was time to wake up

* * *

A cold splash of water made Mike shot up and gasp for air. How long had he been out for was his immediate thought. What happened? Theo happened. Traitor. Where was he, dark room, still spinning around him. Slight noises, voices whispering, head heavy but slowly gaining strength to look up. Give that a few more moments. The sound of water dripping off of his face and hair was the thing that annoyed him the most.

"Michael, focus," a mans voice said from in front of him. The only think Mike could see was the mans black boots. The voice was almost in slow motion since his senses were still unconscious.

Suddenly Mike had the back of his hair pulled up and he was forced to look up at a man who was spiraling around him. Mike's head was throbbing and the pulling of his hair wasn't helping much. Things were blurry from the rush of motion, and everything was slowly aligning back into focus. Theo was standing in front of him as another man help up his head for him.

"Nice to see you decided to join the living. In case you're wondering, this is the part where the bad guys reveal the plot, now pay attention," Theo said as he gestured for the man to let his head go. Theo lit a cigarette and inhaled it slowly then looked back at Mike who couldn't quite look up yet.

"Now I bet you're wondering, how does an american agent like myself, come to a foreign country and after being captured by these people, become so high in their ranks. There's the question, the answer is this.

"When I arrived originally I was introduced to a man named Saddler. I've been here half a day longer than you, I know the names of the bad guys. Our man Leon, he killed Saddler and most of the high ranks, sad I know. Though he was certain of success in his plans, a plan is never complete without plan b. In case, Ms. Graham did managed to get the parasite removed, and escape, which she did, I was the failsafe. I was directly injected with las plagas, my neck still stings, it was one big ass needle.

"If she were to escape, the survivors of the village were to look upon me as their superior. They would then, put me in a place where I would be found by a search party, and eventually I would arrive back to america to a heroes welcome. Maybe even shake the hand of the president. I would infect the capitol and we'd control the world with their influence. Basically the same plan, different person to spread the parasite though.

"And Mike, guess what, two is better than one," Theo said then tapped Mike's neck. Mike groaned from the stinging pain he didn't notice before, "You're one of us."

"I won't do it," Mike mumbled to Theo who exhaled and smiled.

"That's exactly what I said after they told me my role. Do I seem like I have any control anymore. The parasite is like a second voice in your head. You can't ignore it, or tune it out. You don't even realize it's there. Its thoughts become your own, and that is when it controls you."

"I won't do it, I'll kill myself before it can gain any control over me," Mike said then tried to get his hands free from the rope.

"Michael, nod your head," Theo said. Mike didn't know what to say back, but suddenly his head nodded before Mike's brain even knew what was happening. "Shit works pretty quick huh. You probably have less than an hour before it has full control. I've alerted the helicopter to wait, so we can leave right on schedule."

"I won't do it," Mike said and Theo laughed.

"Keep saying that, soon, you'll forget you even said it," Theo said then walked out of the room. The metal door shut behind him and Mike lowered his head, trying to think of a way out.

* * *

Theo came back into the room after another hour. Mike didn't lift his head to watch him.

"Tell me Michael, what are you going to do, if I untie you?" Theo asked as he placed his hand on the back rest of the chair.

"What ever you tell me to do," Mike said, but didn't lift his head up yet.

"Look at me," Theo said then walked around to face Mike. Mike lifted his head up, and looked dead but still alive. A brain dead slave, "Perfect."

"Untie him, he's ready," Theo said then took a step back as two men untied him and backed up. Mike rubbed his wrists and stood still and silent.

"Take him to the caves and get his equipment, we have a ride to catch," Theo said then walked out of the room to get ready for his departure. The two men nodded and led Mike out of the room with Theo. For the first time Mike got to see where he was. He was in upstairs of the house that was the entry to the caves that led to the main village.

Mike followed his captors and was led down to set of the stairs. The lower they got, the colder it got. Mike was led down to the caves and on the ground was his bag. Mike was allowed to place his equipment back on, and then check to see if it was loaded or not. Mike began to walk down the caves to the village before one of the men placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Not without the master," he said and Mike faced him. Mike pulled his gun out and placed it to the mans head, and pulled the trigger. He was sent back to the ground hard, and Mike quickly turned and shot the other one.

"Like hell I'll do what you say," Mike said then rubbed his neck. He could hear the little voice Theo mentioned, but it wasn't controlling him just yet. The second man Mike shot was getting up to attack him, but Mike placed his boot to his chest and aimed down.

"How do I remove the parasite?" Mike asked. The man just growled at him and tried to pry Mike's foot off of his chest. Mike just groaned and put him out of his misery.

Mike grabbed his back and ran down the cave to get to the village before someone came to investigate the gunshots. Before he crossed the corner, a loud bang echoed through the cave and Mike dropped to the ground, sliding several feet before stopping. He gripped his arm, turned around and saw Theo with his pistol up, smoke still spewing from the barrel.

"You really are desperate to get out of here," Theo said then began to walk with the gun still up.

Mike aimed up to shoot but Theo shot the gun out of his hand. The gun hit the cave wall and splashed in a puddle, and Mike watched it in the water, then looked back at Theo.

"So close, just wait for a while, you'll be home soon enough, no one else has to die," Theo said then stopped in front of Mike.

"Just shoot me," Mike said while staring back at him.

"I need you Mike, I can't kill you just yet. Then again, I'll take your body back and salvage the parasite. Then again, they'll find it in the autopsy and check me. Seems like a shame," Theo said then lifted the gun up. Mike reached around his back and felt a grenade in the bag. He didn't care which kind, he'd take what he could use.

"Anything you want me to say at the eulogy?" Theo asked.

"What about yours?" Mike said then pulled the handle and threw it out of the bag at Theo. It hit him in the head and made him shoot the roof of the cave and fall back. Mike buried his face and felt the heat from the explosion behind him that sent Theo flying over him and crashing to the ground on the other side of the puddle. The cave shook and Mike got to his feet and grabbed his gun out of the puddle.

Theo quickly got to his feet, his face was charred from the blast that would have killed any normal person. Pieces of his uniform were melted into his skin and his entire left eye was bloody and red. Mike fired and hit Theo center chest, making him wobble back but not fall. Theo charge and Mike fired, but the gun jammed.

Theo speared Mike to the ground and delivered several blows to his face before Mike leaned up and head butted him. Mike pushed Theo off and got to his feet and Theo managed to get to his. Theo charged and Mike dodged the hit and countered by ramming him into the rocks. Mike punched him in the stomach once with each fist, then punched hooked him in the face. Mike grabbed his shoulders and threw him to the puddle and picked up Theo's gun from the ground.

Before he could fired Theo got up and grabbed him around the waist, flipping him over his body and slamming him into the puddle front first. Theo turned around and grabbed Mike's head and began to drown him in the water. Mike struggled to make Theo stop but couldn't reach his wrist. Doing the only thing his could do, Mike aimed over his shoulder the best he could and fired. The bullet hit Theo in the face, making him let Mike go as he fell back and splashed in the water.

Mike lifted his face out of the water and gasped for air. Getting to his feet he wobbled to the right and kept himself stable with the side of the cave. Theo was still alive, trying to get up, the parasite keeping him alive well beyond his physical limits. Mike looked down at him, and then began to walk.

"Mike," Theo mumbled, making Mike stop, "There is a way, to remove the parasite."

"What?" Mike asked then walked over and knelt down.

"There is a device called the P.R.L, Parasite removal laser. It kills the parasite, but leaves the human intact. If your parasite isn't fully mature, you can dot it without harming yourself, but if you don't find it in time and then use it, you'll die with the parasite."

"Where is it?" Mike asked.

"The original was destroyed, but the merchant managed to create one. A gun. It's your only chance. We recovered it, and are planning on destroying it. Get to it, it's going to be thrown in the pyre in the center of the village," Theo said then smiled with whatever was left of his face.

"Thanks," Mike said then began to stand up. Theo grabbed his arm and pulled him down again.

"When I said no one was waiting for me, I lied," Theo said then pulled the chain around his neck up. His tags were on it, and on the chain was a wedding band, "Give this to my wife, and tell them I died in the right state of mind."

"No problem," Mike said then stood up and lifted the gun, "Thanks again."

"Just fucking kill me," Theo said then closed his eyes. Mike sighed, aimed, and pulled the trigger.

* * *

**_I've been busy recently so haven't had time to update any stories in any fandom. But finally I got some free time today and finally finished the first on my list of updates to make._**


	10. Extraction

Just as Mike was about to climb up the stairs to the main floor of the house at the end of the cave, he wobbled against the wall and coughed up blood onto the side of the cave. He coughed again and covered his mouth, then looked at the blood on his hands. Safe to say, that wasn't a good sign. Mike crept up the stairs slowly and took his first step from solid rock to floor board. Wobbling into the next room he saw nothing but a table and a type writer in the corner. No time to save.

Suddenly his chest hurt and he fell to his knees and muffled his pain as best he could. Coughing blood onto the floor he forced himself back to his feet and spat out the remaining blood in his mouth. Using the wall as leverage he walked to the door and slowly opened it to take a look outside.

"This should be fun," Mike said to himself as he looked at the villagers gathering around the village pyre. One of them was holding something that made Mike smile. The gun that would cure him.

His vision began to blur as he pushed the door open all the way and aimed the gun up at the person holding the P.R.L gun. His hands wobbling he fired his first shot the completely missed everything and everyone, but alerted the entire village. But with a stroke of luck, the man holding the gun placed it down on the ground.

Mike fired again at the first person to get near him and began to weakly run toward the gun. Someone tried to tackle him, but he pivoted out of the way and kept moving. Pitchforks, shovels and other farm tools were in front of him. Someone grabbed him arm, but he just placed the gun to her cheek and fired. Everyone circled him and Mike stopped as they began to converge. Mike placed the gun to his head and waited as long as he had to. Just as his finger was trembling on the trigger, the wind picked up.

A helicopter hovered into position over the village and everyone looked up to the sky. Mike looked up and saw everyone was distracted so ran for the gun again. He knocked down a man and was on a breakaway for the gun. Suddenly everyone looked down and saw Mike was gone as he kneeled down and picked up the gun.

The machine gun fired on the helicopter fired and the villagers spread out for cover as Mike wobbled into a two story house.

"Where is he going?" The pilot asked and saw Mike slam the door shut and vanish from site. Mike placed his back to the door and examined the gun.

"How the hell to you work this thing?" Mike asked himself as he looked at the gun. The gun had two triggers, so he pulled the first one. The only thing the gun did was click. His vision was getting worse. He pressed the second trigger and the gun began to hum. He let the trigger go and the humming stopped.

"It charges," Mike said held the second trigger till the gun was glowing and slightly shaking in his hand. The room was illuminated in blue light as a villager was running for the door Mike had his back against.

Mike held the second trigger and flipped the gun so the barrel was against this chest. Using his other hand he placed his thumb on the firing trigger and closed his eyes. The villager had his hand on the door.

Mike fired and the beam shot straight through him and the door, killing the villager trying to get in. The gun slipped from Mike's hands and hit the ground. Mike slid down the door unconscious as the helicopter finished picked off the villagers. Mike's eyes flickered as he looked around the room, his vision perfect again.

Mike groaned and forced himself to his feet and looked at the stairs in front of him. Walking away from the door he wobbled up the stairs and climbed out of the window to the roof. The helicopter was above the village scanning the area and trying to make contact.

"...do you read...I repeat, this is unit alpha, please respond." Mike reached into the bag and found the radio.

"This is Captain Michael Anderson reporting in," Mike said and looked at the chopper.

"Confirm you're current location, over," the pilot.

"I'm on the rooftops, over," Mike said and saw the helicopter weaving down toward him.

"I can't land here, can you jump, over?" The pilot asked and Mike shrugged.

"Why not, over," Mike said and saw someone coming through the window. Mike shot the man, making him roll off of the roof as the helicopter eased next to the building. Mike dropped the bag on the roof and took a running start. Mike leaped off of the roof and grabbed the leg of the copter and slowly climbed into the seat. Mike shut the door and strapped himself in and leaned into the seat.

"Sorry to tell you this, but the moment we get back, you're being debriefed," The pilot said and Mike just smiled.

"I can live with that," Mike said and looked down at the village as it disappeared from sight.

"Theo, the pilot who went in before you, had three kids," The pilot said and shook his head.

"He lived the crash, he was killed though. He saved my life," Mike said and dug into his pocket and pulled out the dog tags with the wedding band attached to the chain.

"Did Kennedy get out?" Mike asked.

"He arrived back not too long ago, mission success," the pilot said and Mike laughed.

"Wake me up when we get there," Mike said and closed his eyes and feel asleep.

* * *

Mike walked out of the office of his ranking officer and walked through the hallway and found a bench to sit on. Mike sighed into his palms and looked down the corridor and saw a man walking down the hallway toward him. Mike smiled and walked toward the man and stopped in front of him.

"Leon Kennedy, sorry I couldn't help," Mike said and Leon figured out who it was.

"Mike, I thought you were dead from the crash or the explosion," Leon said.

"Yeah well, wanna go to a bar?" Mike asked.

"Why?" Leon asked.

"Well, last I knew, you owed me a drink."

* * *

**_It's over, and I've never been happier. I've been stuck on this story more than any other story, and I had to play the game so many times through I actually got a little tired of it. Compared to the other resident evil games, this game was the easiest, but probably the longest. By a show of hands(metaphorically of course), how many people can beat Resident Evil 2 in under two and a half hours. Biggest thing to look forward to right now is Resident Evil: Degeneration, which is a CG movie with Claire and Leon as the characters. I'm just glad they're making a movie that is canon with the games._**


End file.
